Trandoshano/Leyendas
Los trandoshanos (t'doshok en su lenguaje) eran humanoides reptilianos largos y bípedos del planeta Trandosha (o Dosha). Tenían ojos supersensibles que podían ver en la gama infrarroja y la capacidad de regenerar extremidades perdidas, aunque muy lentamente y estaban construídos anatómicamente más pesados y fuertes que la mayoría de los humanoides, incluyendo a los seres humanos. Asimismo, eran capaces de mudar su piel. A diferencia de otra raza de reptiles humanoides, los barabels, los trandoshanos no tenían cola. Los trandoshanos eran una especie bélica que se aliaron con el Imperio en su auge, tomando a los wookiees como esclavos. Un trandoshano notable era Bossk, que era un viejo enemigo de Han Solo, Chewbacca el wookiee y Boba Fett, así como el infame esclavista Pekt. Como especie, fueron reconocidos en toda la galaxia por su gran fuerza. Esto es evidenciado por varios miembros de otras especies dotadas de proezas físicas y el poder de haber derrotado a un trandoshano, ya sea en un campo de batalla o en un concurso de fuerza. Biología y apariencia left|thumb|180px|[[Gha Nachkt, un carroñero trandoshano con cuatro dedos en cada mano.]] Los trandoshanos eran una especie inteligente larga y bípeda, con piel escamosa-que iba de marrón arenoso a verde brillante, la cual mudaba aproximadamente una vez cada año. Como reptiles de sangre fría, los trandoshanos tenían dos ojos supersensibles de color naranja con pupilas negras horizontales, que podían ver en el rango infrarrojo. Los trandoshanos podían regenerar extremidades y piel perdida hasta que llegaran a su edad media-alrededor de treinta y cinco años estándares. Cada una de sus cuatro extremidades terminaban en tres garras afiladas, que, aunque perfectas para el combate, no les concedía destreza manual, haciendo el movimiento del dedo de un trandoshano algo torpe y desproporcionado. Aunque físicamente poderosos, eran vencidos por sus rivales, los wookiees, en una lucha sin armas. Los trandoshanos, por lo general vestían largas capas y ropa oscura,Star Wars Galaxies promotional image aunque el atuendo de la especie variaba enormemente. El infame cazarrecompensas trandoshano, Bossk era conocido por usar un traje espacial amarillo,The Empire Strikes Back algo desgastado por otros miembros de la especie. Los cazadores y mercenarios trandoshanos, usualmente llevaban armaduras de cuerpo completo o una mezcla de vestimenta de tela y armadura. Los trandoshanos también a menudo llevaban chaquetas calientes y pantalones bolsudos. Sus pies de gran escala también significaban que era imposible para ellos llevar algún tipo de calzado humanoide, lo cual podía presentarse como un impedimento para la caza. Los trandoshanos tenían un tiempo de vida un poco más corto que el del resto de las especies inteligentes de la galaxia. Considerados jóvenes hasta que llegaran a los once años de edad estándares, se sabía que un trandoshano era un adulto jóven cuando llegaba a la edad de los quince, cuando se convirtieran en plenos adultos. En treinta y cinco años estándares, los trandoshanos eran de edad media, y los que vivían los últimos cincuenta años eran ancianos. Cualquier trandoshano que vivía más de sesenta años se sabía que era venerable, y eran muy respetados por la sociedad. Sociedad y cultura thumb|right|200px|Un trandoshano. Los trandoshanos adoraban a su diosa, la Scorekeeper (una deidad que solo existía más allá del tiempo y el espacio), la cual apaciguaban a través de actos que aumentaban sus puntos jagganath. Ésto era hecho por que vivían un estilo de vida que, por los estándares no trandoshanos, abiertamente agresivos, llevando a muchos trandoshanos a convertirse en cazarrecompensas mercenarios o esclavistas. Los trandoshanos apreciaban especialmente las pieles de wookiees, que, por consiguiente desempeñaba un papel importante en ganar puntos jagganath-capturando pieles wookiees raras (como espaldas plateadas) o particularmente a los infames wookiees le daría al cazador un gran número de puntos jagganath. Ser avergonzado o capturado durante una cacería se le bajarían todos los puntos jagganath a cero-efectivamente perdiendo su vida ante los ojos de la Scorekeeper. Al igual que sus vecinos, los wookiees, los trandoshanos también honraban las deudas de vida. El recipiente de una deuda de vida trandoshana era llamada ghrakhowsk. Se sabe que los trandoshanos comían tazones de gusanos vivos como comida preferida. El alimento tradicional de los trandoshanos era la torta aplastada trandoshani. Había casos raros de trandoshanos que no se adherían a sus tradiciones culturales milenarias. Uno de ellos era el mercenario y asesino, Nakaron cuya confianza en sí mismo le causó pasar por alto los sistemas de clase trandoshanos, siendo grosero e irrespetuoso con los ancianos de la ciudad de Forak en Dosha, causándole la expulsión de la ciudad y posteriormente más ciudades hasta que fue virtualmente expulsado de Dosha. Nombres comúnes trandoshanos *Dussk *Grulluss *Ssurrg *Yavassk *Flarl Armamento El arsenal trandoshano estaba compuesto de una variedad de armamento único. Para el armamento a distancia, los trandoshanos diseñaron Pistolas de Partículas Aceleradas Cargadas que se parecían a varios lanzadores de baba por toda la galaxia. Ejemplos de estos fueron vistos durante las Guerras Clon; bastante comunes eran las pistolas de rayos con partículas aceleradas, y las pistolas repetidoras de partículas cargadas aceleradas LS-150. Cuando deseaban atrapar a su presa viva, los cazarrecompensas trandoshanos elegían la carabina aturdidora del maestro esclavista. También hicieron uso del rifle de concusión LJ-50 y el rifle de repetición trandoshano. La mayoría de las culturas de hace mucho tiempo abandonaron a la primitiva espada a favor de las más letales vibroespadas. Los trandoshanos, sin embargo, llevaban tales armas arcaicas como insignias de honor. Tanto la espada trandoshana y la espada doble-hoja trandoshana tradicionalmente forjada utilizando el mineral raro, Chalon, que las hizo más afiladas y pesadas que las espadas republicanas. Historia thumb||left|Símbolo del [[Dominio Hsskror trandoshano.]] Los trandoshanos se originaron de Trandosha, también conocida como Dosha o Hsskor. Estaba en el mismo sistema estelar que Kashyyyk, el planeta natal de los wookiees. En el 7.000 ABY, los trandoshanos se unieron a la República Galáctica. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, las fuerzas Republicanas y Sith aterrizaron en Trandosha, y los trandoshanos sacrificaron a muchos de los soldados. Los sith tomaron represalias invadiendo su mundo y quemando sus casas, llevandose a los trandoshanos restantes para que se salvaran a si mismos de la muerte prometiendo lealtad a la Hermandad de la Oscuridad. Antes de las Guerras Clon, los bandidos trandoshanos invadieron y ocuparon el planeta Jabiim antes de seguir moviéndose. En ese momento, Dosha estaba indirectamente representado en el Senado Galáctico por el wookiee Yarua, suponiendo la consternación de gran mayoría los trandoshanos. En respuesta, los terroristas trandoshanos intentaron asesinar a Yarua en el 32 ABY. En el 23 ABY, una nave wookiee fue atacada sobre una luna de trandosha, resultando en un bloqueo wookiee sobre Trandosha. Las conversaciones de paz para resolverlo duraron hasta el 22 ABY, pero se cancelaron cuando se reveló que los trandoshanos estaban presionando por la representación propia en el Senado con el apoyo de la Federación de Comercio. Durante las Guerras Clon, algunos grupos de trandoshanos se involucraron en el bando de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes con varios compromisos; un ejemplo de estos ocurrió más de un año después del inicio de las Guerras Clon, cuando la [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]] el Prosecutor fue tomada por una fuerza conjunta de esclavistas trandoshanos y droides de batalla de la CSI. Tras esto, los trandoshanos, con la ayuda de las fuerzas de la CSI, invadieron el planeta Kashyyyk para posteriormente esclavizar a los nativos wookiees. La invasión de Kashyyyk por la CSI llevó a un grupo expedicionario de comandos clon enviados a Kashyyyk por la República Galáctica, por último este acto llevó a la Batalla de Kashyyyk. Después de las Guerras Clon, los trandoshanos le sugirieron al Imperio que usaran a los wookiees como esclavos. El Imperio, viendo la obra de mano barata (y la posible represalia de la supervivencia de Yoda y el posterior ataque al Emperador Palpatine), aceptaron, y contrataron a los trandoshanos para organizar ataques esclavistas en Kashyyyk y localizar a los esclavos fugitivos. Después de la Batalla de Endor, la Nueva República liberó Kashyyyk, pero aún los trandoshanos continuaban los ataques. En respuesta, la Nueva República colocó sanciones económicas en Trandosha respaldadas por una flota de naves de guerra. Aunque los trandoshanos pararon los ataques, el odio entre las especies aún continuó. Sensibles a la Fuerza Era raro pero no desconocido, que algunos trandoshanos eran sensibles a la Fuerza. Debido a su reputación como cazarrecompensas no se les solía aceptar como Jedi o incluso Sith; una excepción, sin embargo, estaba la Jedi Lissarkh, una padawan de Plo Koon. Normalmente usarían la sensibilidad a la Fuerza a su favor en su carrera como cazarrecompensas. Subespecies saurinos thumb|right|La hembra saurina [[Sai'torr Kal Fas.]] En algún punto en la historia, una población trandoshana se aisló por razones desconocidas, y, eventualmente adaptaron un linaje separado y se convirtieron en las subespecies de los Saurinos. Eran notablemente diferentes en su fisiología por destacar ojos translúcidos, y haber adaptado cinco dedos en las manos, con dedos más cortos que sus primos genéticos. Se desconoce si los saurinos llevaban la capacidad de los trandoshanos de regenerar sus extremidades perdidas, o poseer las mismas tradiciones y creencias, como la caza de recompensas, y ganar muertes para apaciguar a la Scorekeeper. Los saurinos reclamaron el planeta Durkteel como planeta natal. Trandoshanos en la galaxia Uno de los trandoshanos más conocidos que dejaron su planeta natal era el infame cazarrecompensas Bossk. El hijo del líder del Gremio de cazarecompensas, Cradossk, Bossk devoró a sus hermanos cuando eclosionó, y en su juventud se convirtió en uno de los más célebres cazadores de wookiees en Dosha. Bossk luego se unió con su padre como un cazarrecompensas y se convirtió en un miembro respetado del gremio de cazarrecompensas. Algún tiempo después, la nave de Bossk fue destruída por el humano contrabandista Han Solo y su compañero wookiee Chewbacca;The New Essential Guide to Characters este encuentro hizo a Bossk desesperado por reclamar la piel de Chewbacca.The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk thumb|left|200px|Bossk, un cazarrecompensas trandoshano, en la [[Khetanna|barcaza de vela de Jabba.]] Muchos años después, Bossk era uno de los cazarrecompensas elegidos por Darth Vader para buscar y capturar a Han Solo.Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bossk de mala gana se alió con el cazarrecompensas wookiee Chenlambec y su compañero humano, Tinian I'att, creyendo que había información privilegiada sobre el paradero de los dos forajidos. Sin embargo, los dos mercenarios llevaron a Bossk a una trampa, y él se quedo en una cárcel Imperial en Lomabu III. Bossk se las arregló para escapar y robar su nave, el Diente del Sabueso, de regreso por I'att y Chenlambe. Varios meses después, Bossk se unió con sus compañeros cazadores Zuckuss y 4-LOM en un intento de robar a Solo encerrado en la carbonita de Fett en ruta al Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, sin embargo, el atentado falló, y la nave de Bossk fue dejada muy dañada. Bossk luchó una vez más con Fett después de la aparente muerte del mandaloriano en 4 DBY. La nave de Bossk fue destruida, y él regresó a Mos Eisley agotado, lo que lo sorprendió fue que Boba Fett le ofreció una fortuna por una vieja información. Bossk fue responsable de la muerte del padre de Corran Horn, Hal Horn, disparándole junto al objetivo real, con quien el agente de CorSec estaba hablando. Aunque Horn exitósamente buscó y arrestó a Bossk, el enlace Imperial a Kirtan Loor de CorSec manipuló el sistema de justicia en contra de Horn por razones personales y Bossk fue absuelto. Bossk hizo muchas más capturas de altos perfiles antes de retirarse de la caza de recompensas alrededor del 19 DBY. Pekt era un esclavista trandoshano de piel oscura, conocido por su naturaleza sadística y sus técnicas experimentales de captura de esclavos. Como un jóven, un esclavo wookiee escapó y le arrancó los brazos a Pekt; el wookiee fue ejecutado y los brazos de Pekt pronto crecieron de nuevo. En 32 ABY él ayudó a la Federación de Comercio a colonizar Alaris Prime, a pesar de que fueron expulsados por el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Pekt prometió regresar. La reputación de Pekt como un esclavista creció hasta que él eventualmente trabajó para una variedad de bandidos, mercenarios, cazarrecompensas, e incluso el Imperio. Después de la invasión Imperial a Kashyyyk, Pekt fue seleccionado para que supervisara la operación de esclavizamiento. En 4 DBY, Pekt fue perseguido hasta una fortaleza por Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewbacca. Pekt pereció cuando la fortaleza fue destruida . Entre bastidores Existen varios tipos de trandoshanos en Star Wars. Los trandoshanos altos y con piel marrón son vistos en los episodios 5 y 6; los trandoshanos altos, con piel marrón y con la cabeza deformada son vistos en las series de juego de Jedi Knight; los trandoshanos bajos, verdes y regordetes trabajando como esclavistas son vistos en Star Wars: Republic Commando; los mercenarios pesados trandoshanos masivamente gigantes al igual de Republic Commando y los trandoshanos medianos, con piel verde son vistos en varios partes del Universo Expandido. Star Wars: Complete Locations reveló que los saurinos son una subespecie de los trandoshanos. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''The Package'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:08 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The First to Strike'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' * Spare Parts}} *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Force Fiction'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fuentes * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''A Cularin Presence'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (T) Categoría:Especies aliadas con los Separatistas Categoría:Trandoshanos